


Sanders University

by dankle_meme_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Patton has two moms, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankle_meme_boi/pseuds/dankle_meme_boi
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Meeting

The professor quieted down the class. I couldn't hear much, though. My music was too loud. I could hear bits of the professor's voice but not much. When I heard "New student" I took one ear out and started half-heartedly listening. "State your name." Then a soft, sweet, happy voice giggled. "I'm Patton Hart! I hope we can be friends." "Logan! Raise your hand so Mr.Hart can see you!" "Eat my ass." "Good luck, Mr.Hart. That's the only seat we had left." He bounced up the stairs and sat next to me. Class went by as usual. I wasn't paying attention and the old geezer gave us our homework. Then it was time for lunch.

Isat down outside and, after about five minutes, Patton sat next to me again. "You looked cool so I decided to find you at lunch and get to know you better!" "You look like a dork. Or, at least, what I can see of you." "What does that mean?" "Vision's a bit fuzzy. Has been for years. Wait, what the hell are you doing?" He reached up to his face, took off his glasses, and put them on me. "Who the fuck do you think-?" I stopped. "This is actually much better. Thanks." He giggled, which he seems to do a lot. "Do I still look like a dork?" He asked, jokingly. He didn't. He had fluffy, light brown hair, light blue eyes so big I could get lost in them, and everything about him seemed to be pastel and cute. His complexion, his smile, his lips, his nose, even his ears. Everything was cute and perfect. Wait, what? "Are you sure you're a guy?" He giggled louder. "I get that a lot. Guess I'm just feminine!" Still dazed and confused, I replied with, "No, just really pretty." I realized what I said and backpedaled with,"No homo!" He blushed, looked away, and sadly stuttered, "Y-yeah." I didn't want to make him sad! "Not to be offensive. I just don't swing that way. Or, at least, I don't think so. Still figuring that out." He perked up. "Oh! You'll figure it out eventually. It took me a while, too, but when I was allowed to explore my interests things started adding up. Your name was Logan, right? I like the color of your hair!" He smiled so brightly I thought I would go blind. "Th-Thanks." Why am I stuttering now? And my face is hot? "Logan? You're bright red. Are-?" Saved by the bell. I got up and went to my next class. I went through the day, still thinking about Patton.

When school let out I called Virgil. "Dude, just text me." "Sorry. I need someone to talk to." "Oh. Are you okay?" "Yes? No? I don't know. I'm really confused and kinda scared." "Want a ride on my bike?" "Normally I'd say no but I need the extra air." "Wait out front. I've gotta pick it up. Don't go anywhere unless you have to and call me if you do." "Fine, mom." "You know I get worried! I'll be there in less than 3 minutes." He was true to his word and came around on his motorcycle in about 1.98 minutes, or about 1 minute and 59 seconds. "Hop on. I have your helmet. I put my helmet on and we sped off towards our shared apartment.


	2. Am I?

"So what's going on?" I plopped onto the couch, ignoring the pain around my eyes and nose, and groaned. "And whose glasses are those?" I stopped, jolted up, and felt the frame of a pair of glasses. "Shit! I never gave him back his glasses!" "Who?" I stood up and took them off. "The new guy, Patton Hart. We talked at lunch and he put his glasses on me and I called him pretty and then I thought that was too gay so I said no homo and he looked sad so I apologized and he complimented my hair and I apparently started blushing really hard and then he asked if I was okay and then the bell rang and I ran off." I inhaled deeply. "What a run-on sentence. You said Patton Hart?" "Yeah. I need to get these back to him." "But that can wait. The only thing you need to do right now is work out your feelings." He sat down on the chair we had in front of the couch for some odd reason. "Talk to me Lo." I feel more comfortable with Virgil than I have with anyone in my life. So I unloaded all of my worries, fears, thoughts, and problems onto him and he just let me keep talking. "So you were questioning and it sounds like you found the answer. Seems you fell for this guy." I groaned loudly. "No offense, Virge, but I can't be gay! My family already hates me as is! I can't pile liking men onto that." He shook his head. "It's not exactly a choice but I can't tell you what you are. You have to find that out yourself." I turn the glasses over in my hands. "I've never felt like this before. It's strange and it hurts but it's warm and sweet. I don't know how to describe it. It's like-." "Chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven that you tried to grab too soon?" "How did you know?" He went paler than usual. "I've felt it before." He replied with a sad face. We sat in silence for a moment until he got up. "Well, let's get our homework over with. Put those glasses back on. It might help you." He walked off and I followed, glasses in hand.

"Since when was this so easy for you?" Virgil groaned, throwing his notebook at the wall in frustration and flopping onto his back. I'd finished all of my homework 30 minutes and watched Virgil struggle on things I now found easy for 25 minutes until his outburst. "Always, I guess. I just couldn't see the paper correctly." He groaned. "I used to be the smart oooone! But now I'm duuuumb." I laughed and handed his notebook back to him. "I'll help you." "Damn right you will." He snatched his notebook back and we got started.


	3. Storm

I woke up with my face on the floor and one foot on a chair. The glasses were in my hand and my shirt was half off. My back had something heavy on it. "The hell happened last night?" "I got upset that you were smart so I threw a tantrum." Virgil was on my back. "Why are you on my back? I don't think I have an emo backpack." "Ya do now." I rolled over. "Get offa me. We gotta go to school." "It's five in the morning, Lo." "Looking this good takes time! Plus, I've gotta figure out how I'm going to face Patton after yesterday." I got up, put on the glasses, and went to figure out my outfit. "Maybe now I can stop helping you put in your piercings in the morning." Virgil jokes. "You've gotta admit, nobody wants to put in someone else's tongue piercing." 

I strode into the school, glasses on. I had decided it'd be better to be able to see the person I need to talk to. Classes went by until it was time for English. I walked into class, sat at my spot, and waited. Exactly .25 minutes or 15 seconds after the bell rang Patton ran into the classroom wearing a different pair of glasses. They were slim, rectangular glasses that looked like they belonged on a teacher. He apologized to the teacher for being late and ran up to sit by me. My entire planned conversation disappeared the moment I heard him panting and saw his half lidded eyes. " _Bad Logan_!" I said mentally. " _Now is not the time to be horny_! We need to talk to him." I was going to open my mouth but he beat me. "Oh! Good. You still have them." " _Say something_!" "YeAh." My voice cracked. " _Really!? I haven't voice cracked since I was fifteen_!" He giggled. "You sound nervous. I'm not upset, I wanted to say you can keep them! I have dozens of pairs since my family is pretty well off." " _At this point I think it'd be better if I said nothing_." "Thanks." Class went by and I actually got some work done. Then lunch came around and I sat with Virgil. "I'm just saying! Why are their eyes pure black? Cameras! The birds work for the bourgeoisie and you can't tell me otherwise!" Virgil shouted, standing on the table and very close to stepping on my food. "How about this one, giraffes don't exist. Sell me on that." We had a weird game where one of us comes up with absurd conspiracy theories and tries to make the other believe them. Patton bounced over and snuck up behind me. Virgil continued. "Giraffes may not be real but that girl behind you is." I cocked my head. "Girl behind me?" I turned around, shouted "Patton?" and fell out of my seat. "Ohhh. So this is the fabled Patton Hart? Gotta say, I see no reason not to-!" I threw a rock at him and he fell off of the table dodging it, taking my food down with him as his nearly oversized combat boot smashed my lunch. "Divine retribution, Lo!" I got up and Patton looked worried. "What are you going to eat now?" I shrug. "Dunno. Food off the bottom of a combat boot doesn't exactly taste good." "I can get you some food! What do you like to eat?" I looked at him, confused. "I don't have the money to pay you." He shook his head. "I'd never even dream of asking you to pay me. Let alone for something as small as lunch!" I gave him a look. "What?" "This is suspicious but who am I to turn down free food? I like anything with berries or meat in it." Virgil popped back up. "But if you really want to win his heart give him some Crofter's Jam." I turned to face him. "Virgil you-!" He whipped out a jar. "-perfectly angelic human being can I have it?" He handed it to me along with a spoon. "I've never had it but he sure seems to like it! I've never seen a quicker 180." I turned to Patton. "You've never had Crofter's Jam?" I look down at my jar. If I share then that means less for me. I look back at him. But his first bite of Crofter's is something I really want to see. I pop off the lid and hold the spoon out to him. "Want some? It's incredible!" He took the spoon and put a little bit of jam on it. "You just eat it? You don't spread it on anything?" I shook my head and pulled a different spoon out of my inner jacket pocket. He put the spoon in his mouth and the look on his face made the loss of Crofter's worth it. "You were right! This is incredible! No, better than incredible!" I smiled. "Glad you like it. Wanna share?" He nodded vigorously and we shared a jar of jam. Not exactly lunch but good enough. Then the bell rang again and we went our separate ways. When school let out Vigil found me with a look of absolute shock on his face. "Huh? Why do you look surprised?" He inhaled. "You, the Scrooge McDuck of Crofter's, shared your jam." I nod. "Yes?" "And you let Patton have the first bite!" I nod. "Your point?" "You literally bit me the last time I accidentally touched your Crofter's," he held up his hand showing pale scar marks in the shape of my teeth. "But you let Patton eat out of a jar that you're actively eating!" My nodding got slower until I finally stopped. "Shit." "Yeah! You finally fucking realized how whipped you are for this man?" I nod slowly. "Guess I have a new pin to put on my jacket." I joked. Then, suddenly, a downpour began. "Fuck, my bike!" Vigil ran off in hopes of getting to his precious motorcycle in time to shelter it and I ran for cover. By the time Virgil got back the rain had picked up and now it physically hurt to go out. Virgil was frequently almost blown away and ended up passing out from the stress. He laid on my lap so I could keep hold of him. "Hang in there, Virge." Despite the extra layers he was shivering. The fact that I was tired didn't help much in keeping me awake but I had to. Rain often blew into our cover but I was able to shield Virgil. About an hour went by and I was starting to slip into unconsciousness. The water level had risen and Virgil was now entirely on my lap. At the last second I saw the face of an angel before passing out.

"Be careful with them! They're the only friends I've made since coming here." My bodyguards put Logan and his friend in the car as gently as they could. I slid into the car beside them. They're lucky I came along when I did. Virgil seems close to frostbite and Logan seemed to have been using all of his energy keeping him alive. "Turn on the heat, full blast, please. And tell my mother I'll be adding more people to my sleepover."


End file.
